Everyday Alchemists
by TheBadassAlchemist
Summary: Drabbles written up to the tales of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, a unlikely couple whos complicated lives are set with romance, misunderstandings, humor and more.
1. Roy the Slacker

Author** Note: These are drabbles, so they don't go into any particular order of the FMA world. Only exceptions are the drabbles that split into parts. Enjoy! **

* * *

Roy tapped his pen on his desk, making a continuous "_Tsk,tsk,tsk." _ echo throughout the empty office. Mustang rested his head in one hand, while the other still tapped the blue inked pen. He rolled his eyes over to the scattered sheets of documents on the desk in front of him. Havoc's report on the murderous rampage in east of Central, Riza's signed sheet to acceptance of rank promotion, and Breda's complaint on the dirty toilets. He sighed and dropped his pen onto the papers.

_So bored...so...tired..._

Roy knew for a fact that if Hawkeye walked in his office, and noticed him (almost) sleeping on the job again, she would have his head. Maybe his ass on her living room wall, but either way he was a dead man. So he shuffled through the papers and lazily pretended that his hand was actually doing work.

_Please father time, make this day end a little sooner._

He wiped his hand across his face, spewing small bits of spit onto the documents. He looked at them with little emotion.

_Great..._

He fooled around quite often with no one around. He proved that to himself when he would screw something up as he did exactly that. He gazed upwards towards the dim light, knowing it needed to be replaced. The yellow streams of light warmed his skin slightly. His eyes opened up as he grabbed a thought out of his seeming endless non sense thinking.

_Heh, it sorta reminds me of...Fullmetal. I sort of miss gaping at his gorgeous hair. Ah, what am i thinking? Relating a lightbulb to Edward? __How silly of me._

Just then, a slam of annoyance broke the silence.

" Heya there Roy!" The familiar voice greeted.

Roy looked up quickly, and his eyebrows bent downwards.

"Hughes im a little busy with...work right now." His expression then became blank.

"Of course you are! But I need you to do me a favor, I would be in your debt if you-" Roy cut him off.

"What do you need me to do? Look at your wife and answer wether or not shes hot or not? Or look at a picture of your daughter and expect me to say how cute she is?" Roy slightly felt embarrassed for that, but he knew it was most likely.

"Nooo...?" Hughes looked confused, but then slipped his hands into his pocket, and pulled out a well-known shape. "I just got a new little puppy yesterday! Isnt it as adorable as Elysia?" He shoved the photo in Roys face.

"Sure, its cute, get out of my office." Roy was relieved when he saw Hughes smirk and exit the room quietly. The black haired man raised his feet and rested them on his desk.

_Now where was I? Oh yeah, Edward..._


	2. Daydreaming at Night

Authors** Note: Please let me know what you think in reviews, I wouldn't want to write something that no one would read lol. In other somewhat importance, I would like to also ask if anyone had advice? Am I doing something wrong? Please tell me if I missed or need something! Also, suggestions are always nice. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The two boys had sat silently as they did their studying. Elrics always had time for learning,especially these two. Alphonse lied down on his rented bed and shifted his eyes left to right to the pages of the book. Edward sat up, back on a upright pillow against the wall, also reading a book. "Fundamentals of Alchemy and Beings Who Command It." was the name of the rather large book he held with both hands. Alphonse reading another book by the same author. Ed then put in his red bookmark, page thirty-two, and closed the book slowly.

"We have been reading for about an hour Al, don't you want some rest? Its getting late." Ed mumbled out.

"Yeah, let me just finish this section. Its getting quite interesting. I mean, the human body is so much more amazing than i could have ever imagined!" All perked his head up.

"Gee Al, you must really enjoy that book." Edward smiled. Al nodded and traced his finger where his eyes followed. Edward looked at Al's intriguing expression towards the book, and wondered.

_Kinda reminds me of Mustang. That bastard always gave me that look like i was holding a promotion for him on my face._

Edward rubbed his tense flesh shoulder and began grunting when he touched certain spots. After he was done smoothing out his shoulder he slowly laid down, pulling the blanket over him. It wasnt cold, but it made him feel more comfortable to have it wrapped around him.

"Brother? You sleeping?" Al asked from the other side of the sky blue room.

"Bout too. Im really tired." Ed grumbled.

"Okay. I guess im ready to sleep to." Al smiled slightly as he let himself collapse on the comfy bed.

Within ten minutes, Alphonse was fast asleep. However, the one who really was tired was sulking because he couldnt get Roy out of hishead.

_Damn bastard. Even though I deal with you at Command Central, your smug-ass face still comes to visit me when I'm trying to sleep...what is it with you anyways? Just because were a couple dosent mean you should be everywhere I go. At least be here to help us with our bullshit work if your gonna be around like that. Ugh, I'm babbling to myself again._

Edward turned off his mind, and shut his eyes. Sleeping soundly to the soft and smooth breathing of Al.


	3. Library Fairy

**Authors Note: Wow, I'm typing these quick. I'll try to slow down and think more thoroughly next chapter. I promise that to everyone. I will also go back and edit missed mistakes. Happy reading!**

* * *

"You know what Havoc? Enough of your schemes alright? Theyre utterly useless, and senseless." Roy's pointer finger squished his head, trying to do anything that will prevent him from doing something he'll regret at this point.

"Sir, I promise you- Havoc pulled a cigarette out of his mouth-I wouldn't do something _ too _stupid would I?"

"I don't know Havoc, but whatever your-" Roy is interrupted by the creaking of his office door. He is greeted to that ever so kind smirk Ed loved to show so much. Sort of.

"Heh hey! Look who it is!" Havoc smiled as he placed the cigarette back into his mouth.

Edward smiled as he walked in with Alphonse behind him.

"Bastard, i need to ask a favor." Ed said with a rude tone of voice.

"With that tone, your not getting anything from me...unless a few inches might-"

"Save the small jokes Roy. I need you to be serious." Roy almost choked.

"Right...of course." Roy said sarcastically.

"Im having a problem with the assholes at the library, im not allowed access to this one book me and Al want to check out. Meant for even higher-ups i guess."

"I'll look into it." Roy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ed smiled back.

"And you can watch me read it." Roy giggled.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Ed exited the room, leaving Al in a akward standing.

"So colonel, how was your day?" Al stood tall over Roys desk.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, ran out of ideas for the day. Maybe ill add more later. **


	4. Radios relate to Sex

Roy exited the kitchen in a orderly manner, keeping his body tall, broad, and focused. Even though he could use a good week of of work to do nothing but sleep. Edward sat in the frozen living room. Staring blankly at the radio set on top of the coffee table. It was old and kind of dusty. Edward slowly grasped onto its sides and pulled it to his dry lips. He blew a strong, cool, force of air onto it, spreading dust into the space around it. The sunlight that seamed through the partially closed blinds allowed Roy to see the dust being blown out onto his pants as he walked by. He stopped to glance at Ed, who he noticed was wearing a olive colored blanket. It _was _very chilly. The heater had been broken for awhile but Roy hasn't been able to find anyone who can fix it. Roy went to nag at Edward for blowing the dust at him, he stopped when he shifted his eyes to his boyfriends legs. Which were shaking like _hell._ He stared for a few seconds. Then he motioned towards the couch and ploped down next to Edward.

"You alright there, Ed?" Roy finally managed to say.

"Just a little cold is all." Edward turned his head to greet Roys concerned eyes. The arms of the Colonel wrapped around Edwards upper torso. His body heat immediately warmed Ed.

"Better?" Roy said, smiling.

"Better." Ed smiled back.

Roy took a quick look at the radio that Ed was still holding.

"Whats up with the radio?" Roy had known he grabbed it to clean it, but he wanted to know if that was the only reason.

"It was dirty, and I blew it off." Roy's smiling turned to a slightly evil grin.

"Kind of like what you do to me when I'm feeling dirty." Roy laughed while Ed blushed, slipping himself out of Roy's reach.

"You bastard, why is everything you say have to relate to a sex joke?"

"Oh come on Ed, like you don't make jokes. Besides, I was only-"

"Yeah, whatever." Ed turned his head to look at the front door. The white paint was chipped around the door knob and top lock.

Roy smirked and watched the obviously boring door with him.


End file.
